Danny Zuko
Danny Zuko '''is one of the antagonist of the gang, he is part of the Police Force and possesses the stand known as '''Greased Lightning. Personality Danny is one might say a man of justice, he does his duties as the police forces officer. He despises criminals no matter how good or bad they are. Appearance Other than his police uniform, he wears a leather jacket, jeans and boots as his casual clothes. He also has a pair of shades and constantly fixes his hair into a pompadour. A pocket lighter was seen used by him to charge his ability. 'Bio' 'Extra ' * He was the man that blew up the gang boat after being overcharged by his partner Angela Kite's stand. * Yes, he is a reference to John Travolta's character "Danny" from the musical rom-com movie Grease. Stand : Greased Lightning Appearance It appears as a black suit with several armor and several blue bolt markings on the user. The top of the head resembles a flame with a blue visor. The chest has a purple chest piece with red and blue gauntlets. It also sports a red and black flame scarf. 'Ability' Thermoelectric Conversion : The stand allows the user to absorb heat and convert them into electricity. The user can generate a small weak cureent if even only 0.5 degrees of heat was present. The hotter it gets, the more powerful the electricity is. The user has to be mindful however with how much heat they absorb as absorbing more than 100 degrees will start to burn the user and boil their bloods from the insides. The suit itself is dangerous to the touch, able to shock and even disintegrate objects. The electricity can be used for various uses like powering up electronics, weaponize and even mobility. 15°f and below : The electricity generated from this temperature will only give a small tingly feel. 15°f to 30°f: The electricity generated is able to mildly cause a shock to people 30°f to 60°f: The electricity generated is able to cause damage by burning, the shock from this temperature is stronger as it is able to stun a dog completely. The lighting can easily break through wooden walls. 60°f to 70°f: Considered by the user as the "sweet spot", the electricity generated is very powerful. Easily destroying stone and is able to cause very severe burn damage and temporary paralysis to a target if exposed too long. 70°f to 99°f: This level is almost near danger levels for the user, the electricity generated is as powerful as a lightning bolt shot from the sky. Easily piercing titanium, causes very severe burns including paralysis to a target and even disintegrate most objects. 100°f above: Once the user reaches this level, they are considered dead as the heat will melt their insides killing them. But if they decide to released the energy upon death, the electrical surge is as powerful as a mini hydrogen bomb that is able to cause mass destruction in a 20 meter radius and will short circuit any electrical equipment within 80 meters